El Mejor Regalo
by RavenAzarathGem
Summary: Se acercan los 15 años de Raven y Beast Boy se fue dejándole una promesa de volver antes de su cumpleaños. Se efectúa la fiesta de quince años... pero después qué pasará? RxR plz!


**Pues primero que nada hola y les traigo otro estúpido fict mío u.û y se me ocurrió cuando fui a una quince que me aburrió algo, pero no mucho ni poquito, y andaba con dos locas en la misma mesa xD Bueno, este es un songfict y oneshot, la canción se llama "Memories" de Within Temptation, si no la han oído, que lástima porque está muy bonita! 'Kay, ya no los molesto más y vamos al grano. Aquí viene el fict!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Songfict:_ "El Mejor Regalo"_**

Una fría noche de luna llena, un día algo especial para algunas personas, en especial más para una… una promesa, tal vez será cumplida? Solo debía esperar, esperar a esa persona.

_**In this world you tried **_

_**not leaving me alone behind. **_

_**There's no other way. **_

_**I prayed to the gods let him stay. **_

_**The memories ease the pain inside, **_

_**now I know why. **_

_Flashback_

La estación de un tren, dos siluetas, dos jóvenes, dos héroes.

Rae: Me prometes que regresarás?

BB: Lo prometo.

Rae: Espero que no me falles, tienes que llegar antes de mi cumpleaños, o si no…

BB: Ya entendí, no tienes que amenazarme, Rae. –una sonrisa juguetona se dibujó en su rostro-

Rae: Es Raven.

BB: Bien, Raven. Pero ya sabes, es una promesa que volveré. Volveré por ti.

El tren ya iba a comenzar a moverse. Beast Boy iba a entrar ya, pero no sin antes despedirse de esa persona. Un tierno beso en su mejilla le plantó y subió al tren. Se sentó al lado de una ventana viendo a Raven, mientras que ella también lo observaba. El tren se movía lentamente, cada vez un poco más rápido.

Raven caminaba para seguir el paso de la ventanilla, cuando el tren comenzó a andar un poco más fuerte, ella comenzó a correr, a correr con todo lo que podía dar. Llegó hasta el final de la estación y se paró, veía como se alejaba la persona más importante para ella. Mientras que Beast Boy también miraba a Raven a lo lejos y agitaba su mano tímidamente en forma de una despedida.

_Fin del Flashback_

_**All of my memories keep you near.**_

_**In silent moments imagine you here. **_

_**All of my memories keep you near. **_

_**Your silent whispers, silent tears. **_

Un gran salón adornado con varias mesas y en ellas arreglos florales de color azul y negro y en seguida de ellas unas velas encendidas. Una gran pista de baile, el salón todo de un color dorado. Una gran puerta al frente con detalles en plata, cadetes ordenados de una forma que en cuanto pase una persona hagan reverencia. La puerta se abre.

Una hermosa joven de cabello violáceo recogido elegantemente, piel pálida y ojos amatista entra por esa puerta. Lucía un vestido negro y azul bien detallado, delineaba perfectamente su hermosa figura. La gente se encontraba sentada y al abrir la gran puerta se pararon haciendo una ovación a la chica. Pero no se veía tan feliz como todos a su alrededor. Se veía triste.

Caminaba y los cadetes desenfundaron y con unos movimientos firmes bajaban sus espadas mientras Raven caminaba. Ella sólo miraba al piso, triste. Su promesa. Sería cumplida? Es lo único que quería saber. La gente aplaudía con fervor mientras ella caminaba al centro de la pista. Ya era hora de ser felicitada. Todos le entregaban sus regalos y la felicitaban cordialmente, ella solo los recibía, pero sin ninguna emoción.

_**Made me promise I'd try **_

_**to find my way back in this life. **_

_**I hope there is a way **_

_**to give me a sign you're ok. **_

_**Reminds me again it's worth it all **_

_**so I can go on. **_

Los tres titanes caminaban hacia ella, Starfire y Robin una gran caja que contenía un hermoso vestido negro de noche y Cyborg con una pequeña caja que contenía un libro azul llamado _"Muero por Dentro_". Esos regalos le gustaron, sin embargo no era el que ella quería.

Rae: Gracias, chicos… se los agradezco mucho, en verdad.

Star: No tienes nada de que agradecer. Te deseamos un feliz día de tus 15 años, amiga!

Rob: Si, Star tiene razón. Felicidades, Raven.

Cy: Si, felicidades!

Rae: Gracias por venir, y por sus regalos.

Después Raven los guió hacia una mesa especialmente para 5 personas. Los tres titanes se sentaron, pero sobraban dos más: el asiento de Raven y el otro integrante. Las luces se encendieron y un vocero llamó a la cumpleañera para que pasara al centro de la pista de baile. Raven caminó lentamente hacia el centro y toda la gente le hizo círculo. Era la hora de bailar el vals.

Rae: "_Por qué me tienen que tocar estas cosas a mí?"_

_**All of my memories keep you near. **_

_**In silent moments imagine you here. **_

_**All of my memories keep you near. **_

_**Your silent whispers, silent tears. **_

La gente que yacía a su alrededor aplaudía levemente mientras que comenzó a tocar una canción lenta. Algunos hombres con rosas rojas se acercaron a ella y comenzaron a bailar. Ya pasaron tres hombres y ahora faltaban dos.

Rob: Me permite? –haciendo una mínima reverencia y entregándole una rosa roja-

Rae: Claro –respondiéndole de igual manera-

Robin posó sus manos por la cintura de Raven y ella colocó su mano derecha en su hombro y con su otra mano en el brazo de Robin. Comenzaron a moverse lentamente, a Robin se le dibujó una sonrisa, mientras que Raven solo miraba hacia abajo tristemente. Robin lo notó, y sabía lo que era, pero era mejor no hablarlo. Cyborg se acercó a ellos, también con una rosa roja, y posó su mano en el hombro de Robin para que le cediera el bailo.

Robin asintió con una leve reverencia y Cyborg respondió de la misma manera. Bailaron lentamente al compás de la música. La gente se veía emocionada y solo observaban a la pareja que bailaba. En la puerta se oían unos pasos, su andar era lento y calmado. La gente se quedó anonadada al ver a esa persona, en especial tres ciertas personas que lograron divisarlo; Starfire, Robin y Cyborg, ya que Raven solo seguía mirando al suelo sin prestar atención.

_**All of my memories keep you near. **_

_**In silent moments imagine you here. **_

_**All of my memories keep you near. **_

_**Your silent whispers, silent tears. **_

La gente se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a esa persona: Beast Boy. Caminaba hacia Raven lentamente con una sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, su típica sonrisa que alegraba a todos, en especial a cierta persona oscura. Cyborg le dio el paso, Raven aun no se percató de que Beast Boy estaba ahí. Él le tocó el hombro a Raven y ella sintió una gran calidez recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Raven subió su cabeza y la volteó para encontrarse con el rostro de Beast Boy que tenía una cálida sonrisa.

BB: Me permite, hermosa dama? -colocando su brazo en su espalda agachándose un poco y estirando su mano hacia ella para que la tomara-

Rae: Beast… Boy…

Lo miró atentamente y con los ojos bien abiertos, los cuales se cristalizaban y en vez de tomarle la mano lo abrazó fuertemente y cerró sus ojos, presionando su cabeza contra su pecho. Él solo se limitó a abrazarla con ternura, mientras recargaba su mejilla en sus cabellos que emanaban un dulce olor a lavanda. Comenzaron a moverse lentamente al son de la canción.

_**Together in all these memories **_

_**I see your smile. **_

_**All the memories I hold dear. **_

_**Darling, you know I will love you **_

_**until the end of time. **_

La demás gente comenzó a tomar parejas y a bailar alrededor de la pareja principal conformada por Raven y Beast Boy. Todos bailaban abrazados, en especial esa pareja.

BB: Te prometí que volvería –le sonrió-

Rae: Pero no antes de mi cumpleaños… -le reprochó pero fue interrumpida-

BB: Claro que sí, son las 10:00 p.m. y tu los cumples a las 11 con 17 minutos –le dijo con una sonrisa juguetona-

Rae: Cómo lo sabes?

BB: Yo lo sé todo n.n

Rae: Sí, claro ¬.¬

BB: Bueno, investigué en la computadora central de los Titanes.

_**All of my memories keep you near. **_

_**In silent moments imagine you here. **_

_**All of my memories keep you near. **_

_**Your silent whispers, silent tears. **_

Rae: Lo sabía. Qué mentiroso eres ¬-¬

BB: Y tu qué hermosa eres n-n

Rae: Cállate ¬/¬ Sigues siendo un tonto

BB: Pero recuerda esto… siempre seré tu tonto

Ante este acto, Beast Boy abraza más a Raven y ella solo se deja llevar. Después se separan un poco y Beast Boy saca de la nada un regalo: una caja negra, no de gran tamaño y además era sencilla, pero lo que contenía dentro era más grande de lo que se esperaba: un hermoso collar de plata pegado al cuello que dejaba caer una pequeña red en el frente con detalles en zafiros. Se le abrieron los ojos a Raven al ver ese regalo. Raven se inclinó un poco y Beast Boy le colocó el collar.

_**All of my memories keep you near. **_

_**In silent moments imagine you here. **_

_**All of my memories keep you near. **_

_**Your silent whispers, silent tears. **_

BB: Te ves hermosa

Rae: Gracias por el regalo, pero…

BB: No te gustó?

Rae: Al contrario, me encantó

BB: Entonces?

Rae: Ya me has dado el mejor regalo

BB: A sí? Cuál?

Rae: El que hayas venido

Diciendo esto sus rostros se acercaban cada vez más y más, hasta que sus labios se rozaron suavemente. Raven lo tomaba por el cuello y Beast Boy por la cintura, atrayéndola más a él y haciendo más profundo el beso. La gente que estaba alrededor paró de bailar y comenzó a aplaudir. Los dos entre besos sonrieron al oír a la gente apoyar su amistad, que ahora había dado un paso más.

BB: Te amo.

Rae: Yo también te amo.

Y después se abrazaron tiernamente, disfrutando cada momento juntos. Ahora Raven sabía la respuesta a su pregunta: su promesa fue cumplida y estaba muy feliz por ello. Ahora solo quería pasar la noche con la persona que ama.

_**All of my memories keep you near. **_

_**In silent moments imagine you here. **_

_**All of my memories keep you near. **_

_**Your silent whispers, silent tears. **_

**Y bien? Qué les pareció? Bueno, a mí se me hizo un poquito meloso… pero estaba muy inspirada y tenía deseos de expresarlo en un songfict. Esto, como ya lo había dicho, se me ocurrió cuando fui a una quinceañera y la veía bailar un poco animada, un poco… Y después se animó un poquito más y más y MÁS! Bien, solo espero que les hayan gustado. Hasta otro fict o mis siguientes actualizaciones 0 Xiao!**

**Se despide: **

**_RavenAzarathGem_**


End file.
